


Aurors are battle seasoned?!

by Angelamore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Aurors, Christmas Party, F/M, Fights, Heroism, Laser Tag, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelamore/pseuds/Angelamore
Summary: Ron and Harry find themself trapped, but they wouldn't be Aurors, if they didn't try everything to get out of the sitution.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 7
Collections: Harry Potter - An Advent Calendar in Spells





	Aurors are battle seasoned?!

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> 3\. Dez: Stupefy
> 
> Harry and Ron are caught in a fight they try everything to win

“Stupefy!” 

The spell hit Ron right in the centre of his chest, and he froze for two seconds, until he was able to move again, and got cover behind a tall grey wall. He could hear footsteps not far from him and got his wand ready to fire a spell, when Harry rounded the corner. They both had their wands pointed at each other, but stopped soon enough to avoid hitting one another.

“Could have warned me mate.” Ron whispered and tried to see round to corner. His head wasn't even a centimetre out of hiding, when he felt another spell zap past him. 

“Blimey!” He cursed much louder now. “We’re surrounded. How in Merlin's beard are we supposed to get out of this situation Harry?”  
“There is just one way Ron. Forward!” Harry jumped out of his covert and started sending spell after spell at his opponents, which made them search for their own haven.

Ron was right behind him, and tried to keep his back while they fought. He wished the wand in his hand were able to cast even faster, but he had to work with what he got. 

After a minute both of them had been hit more than once, but they held their ground until they were able to push their offenders back. At the next wall, backup found their side, and together with Neville they won even more ground.

When they were save behind a alcove Harry cursed. “Who had the idea for this again?” He panted and was out of breath from the fight, but there was a smile on his face nonetheless. 

The whole Auror department was split into different teams and ran around on 500qm, constructed like a labyrinth of grey walls, small aisles, obstacles and some observation decks. It was their Christmas Party, and someone had come up with the idea to use this establishment.  
It was managed by a muggleborn wizard, that had been a few years behind Harry and Ron in Hogwarts, and was based on an muggle sport named laser tag.

The rules were simple. At the beginning everyone was able to choose between different wands. One was for offence, one for defence, and one was able to heal. They had 10 lives and once they were down to zero, they needed a healer to rescue them to continue the game. Of course Harry and Ron had chosen to go offence, with Neville as their defence and Simon as a healer. The last member of their team had vanished from the beginning, but that had been their tactic. He was supposed to hid until they needed him, and that was what Simon was the best at. 

They all wore a wristband with informations about their lives, their teammates and how much time they had left until the game ended. 

The goal was to get as many points as possible by taking lives, or win by default because you killed all members of the opposing teams.

“3 minutes.” Neville told them with a glance at his wrist. They smiled at each other with a glint in their eyes.

“Let's get as many points as we can. As long as Simon stays put we will win.” Ron exclaimed enthusiastic. 

“I'll use protego, so stay close.” Neville declared, who was the only one who had nearly all his lives left.

They started to move out of their alcove, when Harry was hit by the first spell and froze. The other two ducked and Neville tried to get his shield up, but was hit by spell from another angle before he could react.

On top of one of the walls they could see a shadow moving and Ron tried to hit it with his wand, but because he had to move out of his hiding spot he made the perfect target for a third spell. 

Once all three were frozen, suddenly several spells for different spots started to hit them. Always in an interval that kept them from regaining movement.

Harry was the first to lose all his lives, but instead of getting stuck with a red arrow over his head, to show he needed a healer, he vanished.  
“What the hell!” Ron shouted before he hear a laugh and vanished too. Neville could only watch until his counter went down to zero and he found himself in the lobby.

“What happened?” Ron, who was next to him, asked in disbelieve. 

“Our woman happened.” Simon told him from his spot on the ground. 

“But out wristbands showed us you were alive?” Ron asked and looked around. The lobby was full of different members of the Aurors, sitting together and talking.

“I was until a few seconds before they attacked you. They timed it perfectly.”

Harry groaned. “Who said the girls are not trained, so they should all team up together?” 

Everyone looked at Ron, and the man blushed. “Hey, it's true!” He defended himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing Advent Calendar.   
> A new story every day. Please check out the Collection for more information and stories.  
> Thank you!


End file.
